


He Shared My Life

by thewayaround



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayaround/pseuds/thewayaround
Summary: Back then Whizzer had shown up looking clean and proper with a suitcase in his hand as though he was heading to work, and Trina had absolutely despised him. Now there were tears on his cheeks, a rip in his pants, a bleeding cut on his forehead, and dirt on his clothes, like he had been laying on the ground, and it broke her heart because he just had to make her care.





	He Shared My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight after listening to Holding to the Ground on repeat for two hours. 
> 
> Whizzer and Trina deserved to have a friendship.

The last person Trina expected to be at her door when she was woken by knocking at a little past midnight was Whizzer Brown, a cut on his forehead, and looking so disheveled and out of character that it shocked her. 

Her first thought was it was just like a repeat of three years ago, when Marvin kicked Whizzer out and he went to Trina's house with the intention of saying goodbye to Jason only to be caught in the middle of an argument between her and the man who had just thrown him to the curb. 

Except back then Whizzer had shown up looking clean and proper with a suitcase in his hand as though he was heading to work, and Trina had absolutely despised him. Now there were tears on his cheeks, a rip in his pants, a bleeding cut on his forehead, and dirt on his clothes, like he had been laying on the ground, and it broke her heart because he just had to make her care. 

"Whizzer?" she asks when the man doesn't say anything, tying her robe together as he stared at the mat beneath their feet. 

He was shaking, and she reached out to grab his arm. 

"Whizzer, what happened?" she asks, pulling him inside the house lightly and closing the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry, Trina," he whispers as she pulls him into the kitchen. "I know it's late, but you were the closest, and I know you probably don't want me here but--"

"Whizzer, sweetheart," she says, brushing back his hair as she sat him down at the kitchen table, "It's okay. Everything is fine."

She tried forcing a smile onto her face as Whizzer looked up to her and grabbed her hand, his fingers shaking, but it never took form; she probably just looked like she was sick with pity. 

"What happened to you?" she asks, running her thumb beneath the cut on his head. 

"I got jumped," he says, and drops her hand as she moves to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet adjacent to them. 

She pauses before turning to look at him, her stomach dropping at his words. 

"Do you know who it was?" she asks, her voice straining as she tried to avoid jumping up and running to find the culprit(s) and take care of them herself, popping open the kit and taking a seat across from him. 

Whizzer shakes his head as she pours some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and begins dabbing his forehead with it, wiping at his cheeks with the heels of his palms. 

"Marvin and I got into a fight," he whispers, choking on a sob, and Trina's heart falls because Marvin can't be so stupid that he would let this man go again, not after that big health scare from last year where none of them were sure Whizzer would make it. 

He looks at her and chuckles sadly, wiping his tears again as he obviously reads her mind. 

"It's not like last time," he tells her, and she nods, placing two butterfly bandages over the gash on his head before taking a rag from above the sink, wetting it and wiping it along his face. "He didn't kick me out. I left so we could both cool off, said I was going to go walk for a bit then come home."

He winced as she ran the rag along a cut along his jaw she hadn't noticed before. 

"I went on my normal path, and--" He chokes again and covers his mouth with his hand, and it's all Trina can take before she surges forward and lightly wraps her arms around him, trying to avoid touching any bruises and sore spots she can't see. 

She felt her eyes water as Whizzer dropped his head into the crook of her neck, his nose pressed against her skin and his tears splashing against her shoulder. Slowly he reaches up to grab her arms, his hands gripping her robe tightly as a broken sob erupted through the room, and Trina felt her heart break. 

At the same time she began to tell him he didn't have to talk about it, he whispered against her shoulder, "Trina, they came out of nowhere, and they attacked me, and I. . . I couldn't breathe; I thought I was going to die."

He takes a shaky breath and hides his face in her neck, like a child who climbed into his mother's bed during a storm, and she cups the back of his head in comfort. 

"I thought I was going to die," he whispers again, and she shushes him. 

"Whizzer, it's okay, you're here, you're safe," she whispers, and he nods. "Calm down, everything will be alright."

He nods again, and Trina pulls away from him to look at his face. Keeping one hand on his arm, she wipes his cheeks with her fingers, and he smiles. 

"My mother used to do that when I was little," he says, and she chuckles. 

"It's instinct," she replies, and he laughs, nodding. 

"I guess so."

Slowly Trina moves to stand, and Whizzer follows, walking to stand by the counter with her. 

"I'll make you some hot chocolate," she tells him. "It always makes Jason feel better when he's upset."

He smiles at her as she grabs a mug and a package of hot chocolate mix, but they both feel the tension in the room as she strains to stay calm. They both know Whizzer is more than upset; he's broken and in pain, only because someone looking through fogged glass thought they could decide when his life needed to end. 

Whizzer was now a victim of one of the many stories they rarely heard about; a homosexual man attacked and beaten, left for dead in the street. 

That fact stuck in Trina's mind as she left him in the kitchen to get him some of Mendel's clothes, careful not to wake her sleeping husband as she lifted a sweater and sweatpants from the drawers, bringing them back to the kitchen and letting Whizzer change as she finished heating up the hot chocolate.

She found him a few minutes later sitting on the sofa, his clothes beside him, and even though the sweater was a bit to large and the pants were a bit too short, they looked much better than the clothes from before; she held her hand against his cheek for a moment before going to the phone and dialing Marvin's number, twirling the cord around her finger and hoping he was home, that he would answer. 

The phone rang once, twice, three times before she feared Marvin wasn't going to pick up, but then the line clicked, and his shaky voice answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Marvin, it's Trina," she mumbles gripping the phone cord in her hand before letting it go and twirling it once more. 

"Trina-- shit!" Marvin responds, and there is a clattering noise in the background. "Trina I can't talk right now. We got into a fight. Whizzer's been gone for almost four hours and I've looked almost everywh--"

"He's here," she says, cutting him off mid-sentence. "He came in almost an hour ago. He's..."

She trails off as she glances at Whizzer, who has curled himself up into the corner of the sofa, his mug at his lips and a blanket draped across his shoulders and feet. He's rolled the pants legs up so the length wouldn't be as awkward. He's also turned on the TV in her absence, the channel on the one Jason had been watching earlier, a grainy episode of some show she had never seen playing. 

"Marvin, you need to get here, as fast as you can. Something's happened." 

More clattering as he moves on the other line, like he's trying to rush to the other side of the apartment with the phone in his hand. 

"Is he okay?" 

Marvin yelps when he asks it, and Trina thinks he's stepped on something before she realizes the panic in his voice is what caused it. 

"He's as fine as I can get him, but he needs you," she tells him, watching Whizzer stretch his legs out and lay his head on one of her throw pillows, his empty mug resting on the coffee table and his hair sticking up against the couch cushions behind him. 

"I'm on the way," Marvin says, then sighs. "Thank you, Trina. For helping him. Thank you so much."

Then the line died, and Trina dropped the phone and made her way over to the couch, falling to the cushions at Whizzer's feet. 

"Marvin's on his way," she says, and he nods. 

Slowly he reaches over to grab her hand, not letting it go as he mumbles a quiet, "Thank you."

No words are exchanged after that, and Trina sits in that spot until she realizes Whizzer's breathing has grown soft and shallow. As quietly as she can, she lifts the mug from the table and goes to place it in the sink, vowing to wash it in the morning before finding her way back to the sofa and taking Whizzer's hand back into her own.  
______

An hour later as Marvin leads an exhausted Whizzer from the house, the taller man leans over and presses a quick kiss to Trina's cheek, and she squeezes his arm knowingly. 

"You always have a place here, Whizzer," she tells him, "and I know you may feel like you don't because of our past, but you're my family too, alright? As much as I hated to admit it at first, you shared my life. You still share my life, and I wouldn't change that for the world, dammit."

He smiles and squeezes her hand, mouthing the words "I love you" as he leans against Marvin, the shorter man leading them to the car. Trina watches Marvin press a light kiss into Whizzer's hair as he helps him into the passenger seat, whispering words not meant for her ears, and her heart swells in her chest at the smile they bring to the younger man's face. 

Even though she may not have wanted to, Trina loves Whizzer. Not in the same way Marvin loves him, or the way Jason loves him, or the way Charlotte and Cordelia love him, but in her own special way, and when she climbs back into bed at 2:30 in the morning, her husband asking her what had happened, why had Marvin and Whizzer been here -- he had heard them in the living room -- she simply smiles and says, "Everything will be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: @sncrlynwtms


End file.
